


So Happy My Heart Could Break

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [15]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Actualized Reality, Ann Almost Figuring It Out, Dreamlike, F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Modeling, Photography, Porn With Plot, Sad, Vaginal Fingering, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Even when everything is as it should be, Ann can’t help but feel that something isn’t quite right.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	So Happy My Heart Could Break

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Ann/Anyone, Photo Shoot**

With a click of the camera, the world flashed white; and as colour slowly filtered back in, leaving Ann dazed and blinking, she felt like she’d been drawn out of a stupor.

“That’s great, Ann. You look beautiful as ever. Maybe just lift your leg a bit and lean forward…”

A familiar voice; familiar in a way that hardly made sense. But before she could get her bearings, her body moved—almost of its own accord—to strike another pose, following the voice’s suggestions and trying something a little more daring.

Another click; another disorientating flash.

How many had there been? It wasn’t just the second – no, maybe the sixth, or the seventh. She felt like they’d been at this for a while; like they’d already settled into a nice, easy rhythm. Like always.

Who? Her and who?

“Are you alright, Ann?” There was the voice again, so kind and concerned. “You looked a little out of sorts in that last one…”

The world finally came back into focus – and there, sitting just across from her on the bed with a look of concern, was Shiho.

Shiho. Of course; Shiho was here. They were in Shiho’s room, like they so often were, taking photos for a modelling shoot. Shiho’s room had always made such a great studio – clean and modern and so well-lit.

Oddly, the details seemed fuzzier than usual – like she was trying to recall a dream, piecing together details that didn’t quite make sense. But that was silly. Everything was as it should have been.

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I guess I just got a little distracted.”

“It’s okay.” Shiho smiled; a sweet wonderful smile. “It actually wasn’t bad… Not quite magazine material, I think, but it definitely catches the eye. There’s something quite natural about it.”

Ann looked down at her clothes: a leather jacket, a pink shirt, some blue jeans and short boots. Nothing too fancy, but Shiho—with a hidden eye for fashion—had picked them out herself. That eye of hers was how Ann had been able to make such waves lately; how she’d worked so many high profile jobs; how she’d featured on so many magazines. Just her and Shiho – together again.

‘Again’. But they’d never been apart, had they?

“Still, we can take a break if you’d like,” Shiho said. “I’d hate to push you.”

It was true; Ann could have used a break. Her head felt a little funny, and she was having doubts over the strangest things.

But she’d sat through longer shoots without complaint. She could still work, even if her head wasn’t completely in the game. She was with Shiho, who always knew how to bring out the best in her; and so long as the two of them were together, everything would be fine.

“Nah, I’m fine,” she said. “I think we can do a couple more.”

Shiho smiled again, bright and happy, and nodded.

Then, flash after flash, everything fell away again; and Ann felt her body shifting to match the rhythm of each click.

She was glad, too, that she could do this with Shiho. Most models in the industry worked with teams of professionals for their shoots, but Shiho’s passion for photography—which seemed to have sprung from nowhere—had come as such a wonderful blessing. It’d let them spend time together even while Ann was working.

As the flashes subsided, Ann realised Shiho had moved much closer – sitting on the bed, just inches away, with her camera in hand.

“Amazing,” she whispered. “It’s no wonder you’re a star, Ann.”

She reached out, with one hand, to stroke her jacket; then parted it ever so slowly at the zipper, running her fingers along the t-shirt beneath.

“I’m so glad we found this. It looks incredible on you.”

She set the camera down – and her other hand came up to Ann’s cheek, stroking at it with her thumb.

“Then again… everything does.”

Inch by inch, her hand slid up Ann’s body, loosening the jacket around her shoulders and letting it fall away.

Then, without wasting any more time, she drew her into a kiss.

Shiho was… kissing her.

Well, of course she was. That was just how things were between them now. Ever since… since…

The details were so foggy; so vague and indistinct. And Shiho’s lips were so warm and inviting.

This was where she was meant to be.

Shiho’s tongue teased against her lips; and without thinking, she opened up, letting her friend explore her mouth with shy, delicate strokes. As they kissed, they fell back onto the bed, and Ann shuddered as Shiho quickly set to work pulling off her shirt, rubbing and teasing her nipples and bringing them to harden through the fabric. Only moments later, she’d freed her breasts, taking them into her hands and squeezing ever so gently, and Ann could only moan softly at the sensation.

In that moment, so little seemed to be making sense. In the back of her mind, she knew it; knew that something, somehow, was wrong.

But she’d never been happier in her life.

She felt herself growing wet, and needed to feel Shiho’s fingers there; needed to find that sweet release. And Shiho—as if immediately responding to her desires—reached down to her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them, before slipping inside.

Ann tensed as her friend’s fingers moved leisurely over the fabric of her panties, tracing the shape of her folds with a gentle touch. She braced herself, gripping the bedsheets, feeling the warmth of Shiho’s hand through the cotton – and sighed as that same hand slid underneath, drawing a finger over her slit and brushing against her skin in the most wonderful way. And when, at last, Shiho pushed her way inside—slow, tender, and perfect—it was everything Ann could have wanted.

Her and Shiho, together – locked in an impossible moment.

It was an odd feeling, she thought. To be so happy that her heart could break.


End file.
